Too Darn Hot
by ellripley
Summary: An Orange is the New Black treatment. I do not own any of these characters! Piper and Alex meet - a fleshed-out look at their first time meeting at the bar, and their subsequent lives together and apart. Mostly from Alex's point of view. M for some sexytime. Reviews very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Alex rarely made any pretenses about her interests. What you saw is what you got. So when she first saw this hot blonde at the bar, she didn't hesitate to approach her – even though her table full of friends rolled their eyes when she got up.

Teasing the woman about her Smith College degree and her awkward attempts to get a job she wasn't qualified for, Alex poured on the charm, and made it clear that her interest wasn't just in passing.

But she was a little surprised to see Piper reciprocate it quite so quickly.

"What else do I need to know about you?" she asked, studying Piper's eyes with a half-smile.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, a curious smile playing on her lips.

"My name is Alex," she answered.

Piper paused, letting her eyes drop lazily to study Alex's full lips, painted candy red. She smiled and looked back up, catching Alex's eyes.

"And what do you do, Alex?" Piper asked, flirty. "Besides make fun of strangers in bars."

"I work for an international drug cartel," Alex said, letting her words hang pregnant in the air.

Was she joking? She was joking, right? Alex finally laughed, and then Piper did too.

The rest of the bar receded from view. Alex was only aware of Piper's long blonde ringlets falling in soft curls, her honey-cream skin, her dancing eyes. Her lips were a modest pink, her makeup just enough to give her a dewy glow without being caked. In a word, tasteful – WASPy. But the low-cut outfit she was wearing suggested something else entirely. She was probably educated and cultured, most certainly beautiful, looking for adventure and maybe a little danger - she'd make a great mule. And maybe some fun along the way.

"For a second I thought you were serious," Piper said, smiling.

Alex shrugged with that same half-smile she'd had since she walked up to the bar. "I'm whatever you want me to be."

Alex was now studying Piper like a wolf, eyes poring over her face, pausing at her nose, her lips, lingering longer than was seemly. She hadn't made any attempts at subtlety before, and she surely wasn't bothering now. She was intrigued and wanted this blonde in her stable.

Piper inhaled and pursed her lips. She didn't know what to say, but was convinced she wanted to know more about this dark-haired Suicide Girl lookalike.

Alex grabbed both of their drinks finally, hitching her head toward her table of friends. "Come over here," she said.

Piper followed close behind, practically tripping over herself to move and grab her purse at the same time. She stuffed her now-wrinkled resume back inside her Coach bag.

Alex sat down and put Piper's drink in front of a chair right next to her. Her friends were staring at the unfolding scene with amused, knowing expressions.

"Meet Piper," Alex said to the assembled crowd. Piper managed a short wave back at the nodding faces.

But Alex's interest in the rest of them now was old news. As soon as Piper sat down, Alex turned to face her and the rest of the table shouldn't even have bothered to exist.

"Tell me something else about you, Piper," Alex said.

"Well, you've made that a pretty hard act to follow," Piper said.

"That's true, I AM pretty awesome," Alex said, fake flipping her hair for effect. "Tell me a secret about you."

"I think you've already discovered one," Piper said. She pointed at the corner of her crumpled resume sticking up out of her purse.

Alex laughed.

"You don't want to be a waitress, it's a drag," Alex said. "There are way more interesting ways to make money."

Piper took a sip of her margarita, remembering how amateurish Alex had made her feel when she first came up to the bar and noticed what she'd ordered. She slowly passed her tongue across the salty rim, feeling the crystals attached to the glass.

Alex dropped her gaze down to Piper's mouth. She was trying to tease her – and it was working. She felt her lips part very slightly, then caught herself.

Piper finally took a long drink. "Right, like working for your 'cartel?'" she asked, using air quotes.

"Sure," Alex said. "If you have the cojones for it. I'm not sure you do."

Piper blinked once, hard. She suddenly wasn't quite so sure that Alex had been joking after all – and yet she found she didn't really care.

Alex felt one of the other people at the table tugging at her sleeve, and turned around slightly irritated. "Yeah?" She looked pointedly at the short-haired brunette who'd been trying to get her attention.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt you two," the brunette said, laced with sarcasm. "But I do need to know where we're headed next before I lose you for the night. You said it was either Morocco or Tokyo. Which?"

"Why not both," Alex said, and the table erupted in cheers.

"We've never done Tokyo before," squealed the flamboyant lone man at the table.

"That's right girls," Alex said, then turned back to Piper.

"So you all work together?" Piper asked.

"You could say that," Alex said.

"All that travel sounds … exciting," Piper said, biting a tiny bit of her lower lip as she searched Alex's face.

Alex shook her head almost imperceptibly. She'd thought it before, but now she knew there was no way she wasn't going to have this woman.

"Maybe you'll find out sometime," Alex said. "If you're lucky. Maybe."

"Who said I want to?" Piper asked, a teasing tone creeping into her voice. "I mean, I just turned in an application and as you know I'm highly qualified. My last two waitressing jobs were really fun."

Alex rolled her eyes, then abruptly stood up. "Let's get out of here," she said, extending both hands to Piper.

In the time it took Piper to grab Alex's hands, the rest of her crew were already out of their seats and bustling toward the bar's exit, talking animatedly among themselves. The first woman up from the table shoved the bar's door open, and a mercury vapor street light just above the entrance illuminated her in a hazy orange glow as she crossed the threshold.

Alex went through the motions of pulling Piper up, even though Piper didn't need help. And Piper let her.

Alex dropped Piper's hands as they snaked their way through bar tables and chairs to the exit, with Alex leading the way, some distance behind the rest of her friends.

As Alex and Piper they stepped outside onto the sidewalk, slick from a brief rainstorm, Alex looked over her shoulder abruptly and caught Piper looking squarely at her ass. Alex smirked as Piper jerked her head up.

Alex's crew kept walking left down the sidewalk, but Alex began walking the opposite direction. She grabbed Piper's hand again, and her steps quickened as she turned the corner into an alley right next to the bar. "I want you to myself for a minute," Alex said, and Piper felt a thrill run up the back of her neck.

Piper allowed herself to be pulled, her senses heightened, but too curious to protest. Alex stopped up short and whipped around. As she did, Piper bumped into Alex. And though their bodies touched only briefly, Alex felt a buzz of electricity between them, every cell humming with the imprint of where they had touched.

Piper backed off abruptly, her face a mask of confusion and anxiety. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"I'm not sorry," Alex said, grabbing Piper by the elbows and pulling her back close. They weren't touching, but Alex could smell her perfume, could feel her body trembling slightly. Piper looked up to see Alex smiling, one corner of her mouth quirked up.

Piper exhaled, relaxing slightly as she reached up to touch Alex's hip, her fingers closing lightly as she tried to steady herself.

"You're beautiful, Piper from Smith. And you're going to have dinner with me," Alex said.

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Alex stopped her short, putting a finger to her lips. The heat from Alex's finger seared her lips. Being so close to the tall, intense woman made her feel a little faint.

Alex leaned in close, putting her lips close to Piper's ear. "Yes. Tomorrow at 8 p.m. Meet me at Marrakesh," Alex whispered, her warm breath cascading over Piper's neck.

"Yes," Piper squeaked. Piper closed her eyes.

Alex drew back, and Piper had barely pried her eyes open again but Alex was on the move, walking back toward the sidewalk, leaving Piper with an ache and butterflies more intense than she'd ever known.

She peered around the corner, watching Alex stride away down the sidewalk to rejoin her friends, who were dutifully waiting a block away. Alex looked at her feet as she kicked down the sidewalk, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your newest recruit, right Vause?" asked the brunette who'd led the pack out of the bar.

"Yep," Alex said, brushing her off.

"And that's it, right?"

"Yep," Alex said - but she knew they could see right through her. And she didn't care a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat at an enormous vanity with an out-sized oval mirror attached to the back – a vintage piece from the WWII-era that she loved. Perched on a bench topped in plush and vivid red velvet, she was carefully crafting how she'd present herself to the world. A small but powerful WiFi speaker pumped out Uh Huh Her's "Explode," bathing her bedroom in sound.

**_"I wanna touch you, slowly_**  
**_I'm a lonely girl_**  
**_Come on, you want to …"_**

Alex applied black liquid eyeliner across the edges of her eyes. She had an expert touch, drawing the line straight and practically flawless. She curled the edge up past her eyelid to give her a slight cat's eye look. She passed a brick red lipstick tube across her mouth – the finishing touch. She pressed her lips together, then stood and took a long look at herself.

She smoothed her favorite black dress down across her stomach, a low-cut number that hugged her curves just right. She turned to look at herself from behind in the mirror, glad to have the details of getting ready for a night out to distract her from thoughts of Piper that had intruded on her constantly since the day before.

Though most of the day, she'd had to remind herself that it wasn't a date – well, maybe it was partially a date, but mostly it was about business. Alex's internal monologue went something like this: Yes, this woman is beautiful. She is smart and didn't buckle under my smartass comments. She has some snap. And I'm very attracted to her. But what's important is my business – that's the reason why we are having dinner. Of course there's nothing wrong with mixing a little business with pleasure - being a drug smuggler has its perks. But she will just be a toy.

And there was no reason why it had to turn out the way it did with her last plaything – the pretty but dim Vanessa, who traipsed all over Asia for Alex, but who could never quite give up her ex-girlfriend. The thought of it still made Alex angry, but it was over now and she'd moved on a bit wiser.

For now, Alex was in the zone – all focused on expanding her business tonight, on thinking about what she would say, how she would make her pitch. Golden-haired, sweet-voiced Piper Chapman would be the best mule she'd ever groomed.

Alex winked at herself in the mirror before turning on her heels and making a beeline for the door. She had just enough time to get to the restaurant; she hailed a cab and hoped for light traffic.

* * *

It was 7 p.m. and Piper's eyes were closed. Scudding light and strangely shaped blobs swam in front of her eyelids, which another time might have concerned her but for now helped distract her as she tried in vain to calm her heartbeat. She cracked an eyelid open, saw the clock advancing and swallowed.

She'd been ready for dinner for at least an hour, and had been sitting on the couch in the apartment she shared with three friends trying to figure out why she was so nervous. What was her problem? It was just a dinner date. She'd gone on a million of them, with men and women, so there wasn't anything shocking here.

But there was something about Alex she couldn't put her finger on. She'd never been so undone by someone so quickly. When Alex had been standing so close to her outside the bar, she really thought she might faint, blood rushing to her head, heart pounding, lost. And when Alex took her hands, Piper was the last one to let go. God, she hoped she hadn't noticed that. Alex … she was smart, unusual, exciting, mysterious, hot.

Piper was still ruminating when one of her roommates slammed through the front door. Piper startled and looked up.

"What's up with you?" said her roommate, another blonde-haired sorority type. She tossed her keys into a basket on the coffee table. "You look weird."

Piper tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, I was just … falling asleep."

"Falling asleep? In that hot dress and stilettos? Looks like you've got somewhere to be," her roommate said.

"Yeah - a date."

"Must be a real hot date if he inspires you to nod off beforehand."

"Ha, ha," Piper said, giving her a slow clap.

"Well, who is it?"

"Alex," Piper said. "We met in a bar last night."

"Alex," the roommate said approvingly. "He sounds like a hottie."

"SHE is a hottie," Piper said. A sly smile crept across her lips.

The roommate shook her head as if she'd been down this road before. "Is SHE single this time?"

Piper made a face. "What time is it?"

Piper checked her phone, then stood. There was no more time to navel-gaze about why the butterflies in her stomach had turned into elephants. She had to go.

* * *

Alex sat on a raised platform in the middle of Marrakesh, a Moroccan restaurant whose specialty was a leisurely, decadent 7-course meal with a side of belly dancers. Alex had tipped the host an obscene amount of money to ensure that they got the very best table, and the very best service.

The platform was elevated above the rest of the tables, quite literally in the center of the entire restaurant. A ring floated above the platform, with a drape attached that could be lowered for privacy. Right now the drape was lifted, and Alex was basking in the attention of the room. She waited, stretching her long body across several pillows, giving the appearance of a powerful, sexy, black-maned lion waiting to be presented with her prey.

Alex took a sip from a glass of deep red cabernet, idly smearing a lipstick smudge off the side of the crystal. She looked up from the goblet just in time to see Piper walk through the door of the restaurant. She was wearing a low-cut, flirty red cocktail dress with impossibly high stiletto heels. She was dressed to kill.

God, she was radiant tonight. She took a minute to look Piper up and down, needing to drink her in as if to satisfy a desperate thirst. This had to be enough to hold her for the entire night – she couldn't be too obvious once Piper got closer.

The host spoke with Piper briefly, and as they turned to approach the platform Alex caught Piper's eyes. Alex fixed her with a steady gaze and watched every step Piper took as she ascended the two steps up to the platform.

The host bent down and lit a candle between them, then backed away quietly down the steps.

"Piper," Alex said, smiling. "I'm glad you came."

"I couldn't resist," Piper said, settling herself on a set of pillows across a low table from Alex. "This is quite a place!"

Finally settled, Piper looked down at the table, noticing a glass of wine had already been poured for her.

"Oh, you ordered wine for me," Piper said, impressed.

"I figured you'd need … a ... drink," Alex said as she watched Piper down practically the entire glass in one swallow.

"Impressive," Alex said.

Piper set the empty glass back down on the table and laughed, embarrassed. Nervous energy danced between them, both of them excited but a little apprehensive about how the evening was going to go.

"I like a woman who can hold her liquor," Alex said.

"Don't congratulate me just yet, the night is young," Piper said, lifting her eyes. Alex was smiling, her eyes dancing, and it took all of Piper's self-awareness not to just stare at her mouth.

"I hope so," Alex said, letting her comment hang in the air for a minute as she refreshed both of their wine glasses.

Piper looked flustered and Alex knew she'd almost let herself go just a little bit too far. She needed to rein it in, so she changed the subject quickly.

"So … how's job-hunting going?"

"I've been turning down a lot of offers because they just aren't creatively right for me. You know, I'm not sure I can adequately practice my craft at Chili's." Piper lifted her glass to her lips and took a more normal sip.

"Your craft," Alex said, deadpan.

"Right. I like to call it artisanal table service."

Alex could tell Piper was relaxing a little now that those first awkward moments had passed, and the very attentive serving staff had started bringing their food. Piper let Alex pick their courses – they were all entrees she'd never heard of, and she was happy to have her guidance. Not long after they had started eating, the house lights went down, Moroccan music started playing, and a belly dancer emerged from a door in the back of the restaurant.

Alex and Piper both took in the scene – the woman was a long-haired beauty, wearing the traditional outfit that jingled as her hips moved. She undulated her way through the restaurant, but when Piper looked up she saw Alex wasn't looking at the belly dancer at all. She'd been watching Piper.

"Don't you like the belly dancer?" Piper asked, with just a hint of coyness.

"I like what I see," she said, holding Piper's gaze. She saw Piper inhale, lips slightly parted, and all of a sudden Alex felt flush, like hot molasses was coursing over her body.

Alex didn't dodge, blink or even try to look away. Shit – Alex knew she couldn't duck this one. She let herself go for a second and got busted. But as irritated as Alex was with herself, she couldn't deny the truth – she wouldn't have cared if an army of belly dancers was within arm's reach, she only wanted to look at Piper.

Caught red-handed, Alex just pulled the drapes down. They were for all intents and purposes alone, despite the din of the other diners outside. The flickering candle made silhouettes on the purple fabric as Alex slid over closer to Piper. She put her arm behind Piper's back to hold herself up.

"There," Alex said lamely, seeming a little bit at a loss for words. Alex could smell the honey scent of Piper's hair, and she reached out to brush a stray strand away from her face.

Piper moved her cheek to graze Alex's fingers; her skin was soft, warm, and she wanted more. But first she had to know. Piper narrowed her eyes and pulled back slightly, for once feeling like she had the upper-hand on her cool customer.

"So you never did really tell me what you do, Alex," Piper said. It was as much a challenge as a question, and Alex knew it was time to pounce.

"I'm an importer." Alex looked down at Piper, eyes twinkling. Time to bait the hook.

Piper's expression suggested self-satisfaction, as if she thought she'd finally figured Alex out. "That'd explain the travel. So you're like a buyer for stores?"

Alex couldn't keep herself from smirking. "Something like that. I'm more of a logistics person. I connect the dots. I need people to transport items for me almost constantly, all over the world – that's what almost all of my employees do. You'd be perfect at it."

"That actually sounds like fun," Piper said. "So what was all that business at the bar? Were you just trying to impress me?"

"What do you think I import, Piper?" Alex said, amused.

"Alex, give me a break – I'm not falling for that one again."

Feeling bold, Piper leaned over and kissed Alex's neck just under her jaw, then pulled back to see Alex's expression.

Now was the moment. She'd hooked Piper, wined and dined her and poured on the charm. It was time for Alex to make her proposal. Piper's lips were hot on her skin, and when she pulled away she felt an intense wave of desire. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She felt flushed, daring, off-script. Alex reached for Piper's hand and began tracing lazy circles on her palm.

When Alex finally started speaking, what came out was not at all what she'd planned.

"Piper, let's get out of here," Alex said.

"Where?" Piper lifted her head up; she was inches away from Alex's face. Close enough to feel the warmth of her body, close enough to feel her breath. She felt faint again.

"No idea – but let's go. I need to go." Alex tossed several bills down on the table, then grabbed Piper's hand, this time in a grip much firmer than before. Parting the drapes to their private enclave, Alex led Piper carefully down the steps and out into the night.

Moments later, they were in a cab. Alex felt like she was dangerously close to completely losing control, and she couldn't explain why she had choked up just a bit ago. But she knew she needed to regroup, so she decided to steer them to a club where she'd been set to meet up with her friends after dinner.

Alex told the driver an address Piper didn't recognize at all, but she didn't care. Piper looked over at Alex, then ducked her head again with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" Piper finally asked.

"You'll see. Somewhere fun," Alex answered cryptically.

The cab sped on, its two occupants high on each other, aware of nothing but the delicious uncertainty that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex strode toward the bar, her arms thrown wide, gait consuming big gulps of floor. She asserted herself in space, she occupied. From behind, she looked almost like a funnel cloud silhouetted in the bar's harsh strobes.

Piper followed behind, a little hesitant. It was the sort of place that you wouldn't want to spend a second in during the light of day. It smelled a little like old smoke and … something sour. The people there were culled from the misfits of the world. Tattoos. Combat boots. Ripped fishnets. Probably mostly gay.

"Six!" Alex bellowed, her raspy voice loud enough to carry over the crowd and the music. "SIX!"

A woman turned to look – the buzz-cut, rat-faced brunette that had been part of Alex's entourage when she first picked Piper up. She waved Alex and Piper over to a gathered crowd of at least 15 people, none of them the same as the night before.

Alex saw Six studying Piper like some kind of biology experiment, eyes laserlike focused on a point behind her as they walked. At least she assumed Piper was still coming up behind her – she didn't turn back to make sure, but the expression on Six's face left no doubt in any case.

Not wanting to hear any shit, Alex elbowed Six to divert her attention. "Hey sweet cakes," Alex said with a crooked grin. Six flicked her eyes to Alex and raised one eyebrow. It was never the plan to bring Piper along after her "date."

"Shit happens, kid," Alex said, and Six just shook her head.

Alex felt Piper close behind her then, and she turned halfway to bring her into the circle of people.

"Piper, this is Six," she said. "My right-hand woman." Six's expression had a searching quality, and Alex knew she hated being described that way – she'd wanted more. Much more. And Six was a great gal, but Alex couldn't help what her body didn't want.

"Who do we have to fuck to get a drink? Jesus," Alex yelled, looking down the bar. Piper looked for the bartender too, appearing a little shell shocked. A thin woman with platinum blonde hair and Pilates arms appeared from a back room with a bottle of high-end bourbon and some glasses.

"Hey, sorry champ," the barkeep said. "Your crew has us jumping tonight, and I know you like the good stuff." Piper reached for a glass like a lifeline, and Alex poured them both a slug. In unison they drained their glasses, fire spreading out across their chests.

"Now it's a party," Alex said, plunking her glass back down on the bar. She gave it a little English and it spun like a top.

Alex could feel Piper snugged up next to her, like a boat sheltering in in a lea. She was about as close as it was possible to be without touching, and Piper's tension was transferring. Alex rubbed Piper's shoulder, then let her hand fall to the small of Piper's back where it rested with firm and reassuring pressure. Piper moved closer, leaning lightly on Alex now, body warm against her. Piper's hair brushed lightly against a spot of Alex's collarbone left bare by her swooping neckline. Alex let her hand slide slowly to the edge of Piper's hip, her long, thin fingers curling around Piper's curves. She thought she felt Piper exhale and relax. Alex thought: "I wouldn't let anybody hurt you" with a ferocity that surprised even her.

Piper cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "So, you hang out here a lot?"

"Depends on how you define 'a lot,'" Alex said with a half-shrug.

"Apparently enough that the bartender knows to just bring you a whole bottle of … what is this, Angel's Envy Kentucky Bourbon," Piper said with a dry playfulness, letting the comment hang in the air as she picked up the bottle to study it.

"Hey now," Alex said with a big grin, but didn't deny it. Man, she knew how to tweak her already and Alex just fucking loved it.

This time Piper poured Alex another glass, this time a healthy three fingers worth. Alex raised an approving eyebrow.

"Meet Piper, you grungy lot," Alex yelled, ripping her attention away from Piper. Some in the group didn't have to turn to look because they'd already been eyeing her since she walked in the door. "Introduce yourselves, she's good people."

Piper was bombarded with names and faces and a few welcoming hugs. The group didn't seem so bad after all, even if they were just being nice to her because of Alex.

A short, pudgy, pasty man who couldn't have been much older than 25 approached Alex and Piper, face full of anxiety. He looked horribly out of place, dressed in khakis, a button-down shirt with a razor sharp press, and a baby blue sweater.

"Hey, Vause, I can't stay too much longer and I need to ask you a couple questions," he said, eyes flicking from Alex to Piper. He was clearly uncomfortable having Piper within earshot.

"Yeah?" Alex said, a little oblivious.

"Well, uh, I need to know where I'm going and – and where to pick up my tickets," he said.

"I told you all of this," Alex said, a little annoyed. "Jesus, look – I know it's your first time, but you've just got to trust me. Just get your ass – AND YOUR PASSPORT - up to the Lufthansa counter. There's a ticket under your name for a seat on a direct flight to Prague. All you have to do is be on it."

"Okay, but what happens then?"

"When you get there, call Finn and he'll get you settled. Hotel, car, contacts, whatever. You've got his number right? Look, this is going to be the best time of your life. Hell, I wish I were going."

"I'd LOVE to go to Prague," Piper chimed in. "The closest I came was a Riviera cruise my parents took us on when I was in high school."

"A cruise," Six said flatly. "How exciting. Daring even."

Piper's face turned an alarming shade of red. "Well, it was exciting … for a teenager …" she said lamely.

Alex waved her hand at all of them – a gesture intended to tell Six to shut up, Piper to change the subject and the man headed for Prague to go.

"Be right back," Alex said, fixing Piper with a smile. "Six will take care of you." With that, Alex made a beeline for the restroom.

Piper turned to Six. "So, how long have you known Alex?" She was searching for conversation to fill the space.

"Longer than you," Six said, not looking at Piper. Piper blinked and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Six's face was a little hard, but she relented soon after because she knew Alex would kick her ass otherwise.

"Sorry, just a little tense," Six said. She still sounded a little insincere, but at least she was trying. "We just weren't expecting Alex to be bringing … someone new. So Alex told me you went to Smith? What was your major?"

"Yeah, I majored in literature with a concentration in women's studies," Piper said. "How about you?"

Six shrugged. "I have a degree in psychology from the University of Kansas. Not very exciting. But women's studies. I could have my own degree in that," Six said. "How many women did you study? Was there any hands-on training?"

"More than my fair share," Piper said, laughing. "The hands-on was strictly extracurricular. Actually I was awarded that concentration mostly because of a thesis paper I wrote on the use of perfume in early modern England."

Six looked at Piper like she'd just sprouted two horns.

"You wrote a thesis on… perfume?" Six said. Piper nodded.

"Guess you really smelled great for a while there," Six said, after an awkward pause. "So, I guess you're going to be hanging around a little while?"

"I hope so. Alex is…" Piper said, then ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Six answered. Nothing else needed to be said; Six could've completed that sentence a million ways.

It didn't matter anyway, because Six abruptly broke off and made a beeline for the restroom, following Alex. Piper watched after her, then leaned up against the bar and poured herself another drink.

Alex was redoing her lipstick in the mirror when Six walked in.

"Hey," Alex said, dropping her lipstick back into her bag. She had moved on to messing with her hair. "You're supposed to be helping Piper fit in."

Six ignored her. "Getting all freshened up for Piper right," Six said, leaning against the wall. Alex could see her in the mirror. Her body language said it all – she was stretched tight as a drum. Jealous. Mad. Hurt. Six was a great friend, but Alex just wasn't into her. She had a sharp, angular face, butched-out with a buzz cut, and dressed like a man. No, no, no and no.

"What happened to her being a new recruit?" Six said, boiling over. "That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Who said she won't be?" Alex asked. "Or are you running things now and I just didn't know it?"

Six snorted.

"Come on," Alex said. "What do you want from me?"

Six crossed her arms, defensive, vulnerable. "A chance."

"I'm sorry but that's never happening," Alex said. "We are not going to fuck much less date, so please – you've got to figure out how to deal. Look, I lean on you, I adore you, nobody can get done half of what you do. You're my rock. But I don't feel that chemical thing for you and nothing can change that."

"Oh right," Six said. "I'm awesome, but only with work and pseudo-friends. To hell with me for everything else. To get 'that chemical thing' I guess I need to redo myself as a snooty, rich blonde with a Coach bag and a pointy nose and a thesis on fucking perfume."

Alex rounded on Six, invading her space, pressing her face in close to underscore her point. "Back the fuck off, right the fuck now. Figure your shit out and get your head straight – because it sure as hell isn't my problem."

Then Alex was gone, leaving Six to stew. She'd get over it.

Alex stalked out of the bathroom, irritated, but she knew just what would make her feel better. She scanned the bar for Piper in the darkened space. Despite the crowd, Piper was easy enough to spot, her lazy blonde curls falling down her back, radiant. She stood out to Alex just as surely as if she'd been surrounded by inky black. She was holding her own, smiling and talking animatedly with Alex's crew, which made her smile. Piper had a spine, despite the "take care of me" vibe she seemingly liked to throw off.

Yeah, Piper was supposed to be one of her mules. That was the whole point and it was still the plan, Alex told herself. But she was going to have a little fun first.

Alex pushed through the crowd, making her way to Piper like a missile aiming at its target. Piper's head was thrown back in a full-throated laugh when Alex slid up behind her. She wrapped her arm around Piper's waist, her head draped over Piper's shoulder. Piper responded immediately, pressing back against her.

"Making friends?" Alex said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, considering the company they keep," Piper said with

"Oh, I see how it's going to be," Alex said. She kissed Piper's cheek and jaw, then let her lips wander down her neck, stringing kisses along her hair line, leaving faint red smudges. Alex felt Piper's breath catch. Piper reached up, grabbing the back of Alex's neck, and Alex felt that satisfied flush of knowing she was going to take Piper home tonight.

"Nothing else to say? What happened to that smart mouth?" Alex said against Piper's neck, amused. Then suddenly she grabbed both of Piper's hands and spun her around, pulling her away through the crowd toward the dance floor.

The music was even louder now, blasting Timbaland's "The Way I Are," and the speakers near the dance floor pumped out a tooth-rattling bass.

**_"If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_**  
**_We can work without the perks just you and me …"_**

Alex pulled Piper to her and felt Piper's arms slip around her neck as they danced together. Alex felt her body tingle as she looked into Piper's eyes, feeling her body moving against her. She had no words to describe how happy she felt in that moment, but she didn't need them anyway – how they clung to each other said everything. They were like life rafts in a raging sea.

Piper tightened her arms around Alex's neck, and tilted her head up, begging to be kissed. Trying to resist for Alex would've been like telling the world's worst junkie to quit cold turkey. Alex brought her head down to Piper softly, her velvet-soft lips brushing Piper's lightly as they kissed.

Their kiss deepened, tongues searching over parted lips, tasting, probing. Their mouths broke briefly and Alex felt Piper sigh and press against her. Their lips met again, arms entwined and bodies meshed together. Alex realized suddenly that they weren't dancing at all anymore, just making out in the middle of a sea of gyrating bodies. She pulled her head up, breaking their kiss, and chuckled under her breath as she noticed all the stares. Alex hitched her head toward the side of the room, and they headed that way.

They made their way to a relatively quieter corner. When they stopped, Piper dragged her index finger softly over Alex's bottom lip, tracing its contours. Alex smiled at this beautiful woman in front of her, imagining the how the rest of the night was going to go.

Alex felt her cell phone buzz. She pulled it out of a small pocket in her dress, and pulled up a text message. Piper moved back a little, letting her hand drop down to Alex's arm and trying to give her a little space to read her message.

"Problems in Prague. Need you to come – now. Bring reinforcements," it read.

Alex let her head rock backwards as an expression of pure frustration crept over her face.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I can't believe this, but I gotta go," Alex said, an apologetic expression on her face. "Work."

"Where are you going?"

"Prague," Alex said. "Tonight. Now."

"Shit," Piper said. "Just when things were getting good…"

Alex looked for Six, and had no trouble catching her eye since she'd clearly been watching Alex like a jealous hawk. She snapped her fingers in the air and pointed at her phone, then raised four fingers.

Six, consumed with envy as she was, was still a pro. She peeled off from the crowd with an admirable urgency considering, and rounded up four other women. They started making their way toward Alex.

Alex pulled Piper close and kissed her hard. "I'll be back, and I want to see you."

"Damn right you will," Piper said.

And with that, Alex was gone, her crew trailing after.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was slumped deep into a red, U-shaped pleather couch at Bukowksi's, a dive bar in Prague, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She itched to look at it, but just couldn't take her attention away from the business at hand to slip her phone out. Instead, she took a long pull from a glass of bourbon and focused across the table.

She stared at Rasic. He was a joke by any other standard, but among the drug scene in Prague he was connected, respected. It wasn't so much that he was ugly – which he certainly was, with a gin-reddened nose and hair in places that shouldn't be humanly possible – it was that he was just tragic. He was the sort of person who made you depressed just being in his presence. But he was too much of a son of a bitch to feel sorry for very long.

His money kept the boys at his side, but they only stayed as long as he was paying. He didn't seem to care, but that almost made the whole situation more pitiful. Today he was joined by four young men who practically looked like they could be brothers – all obviously gay, all American expatriates who found their way to Prague by means better left unsaid. Slicked back hair, jeggings, too skinny, too cool. They couldn't have been much older than 21, but they weren't innocents, they knew the deal. And that's why Rasic was introducing them the American runner he turned to in a jam – Alex.

"So. Alex," Rasic said. "These are your new best friends."

Alex nodded. "Right, I have a lot of those these days."

"But you can always use more, yes? I have a lot of things for you to do this month," he said, irritatingly vague. That meant he had more supply than he could move, and needed Alex to expedite things before the bill to his distributor came due.

"Is that why you sent for me personally? Of course you know I love seeing you…" Alex said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, I asked for you when I realized you sending me the ugly one," Rasic said, flicking his hand like he was disposing of a bug. "And … there are other matters we must discuss. Later. You must handle this. You will see."

Alex just nodded. At first she'd been irritated, but now she was intrigued. Rasic liked to try to act like a drug lord in a Hollywood movie, and always failed miserably – but he wouldn't have called her if it wasn't something big.

Still, these Eastern European guys, always the same – business was conducted slowly over enormous loads of booze. The alcohol part was enjoyable enough, but she'd much rather have been keeping different company. But business was business, and she could tell that these gay boys would do just fine. They were young, fearless, hungry. Maybe a little too hungry, but for the purposes of moving drugs out of Russia – a relatively low-risk game – they'd do just fine.

Alex took a second to fish her phone out of her pocket and set it on her thigh, then risked a glance down. It was a text from Marina, a dancer she'd met last time she was in Prague. Alex had sent her a message as soon as she landed, asking if she was busy.

"What, am I boring you? Not enough pussy?" Rasic said, trying to push a button that didn't exist.

"Mmm." She smiled wryly then looked back up. "Yes, not enough pussy. Why can't you get some women to run for me? Just for once, Rasic, really."

He laughed, a throaty, phlegmatic affair that Alex tried hard not to react to. Alex was buttering him up now, but that was also part of the job. She'd waited long enough - she picked her phone up and held it up to her face, then stood.

"Actually I have someone you will want to meet," Rasic said. "Later. You will like her." He thrust his chin up, indicating it was fine if she wanted to take a call. One of his companions, a black-haired man whose veins shone through almost translucent skin, had started kissing Rasic's bull neck.

"Excuse me. It looks like your boys want your attention anyway," Alex said, relieved to be ambulatory. She walked toward an ancient jukebox just to put some distance between them, then finally took a second to open Marina's text. She was beautiful. Completely bad news. In short, perfect for tonight.

Smiling, Alex scanned the message, which consisted of a kiss emoji. She hit reply.

"Business now, party later," Alex wrote.

"I work. You come see me?" the answer came back.

"Sure will," Alex answered.

She stuffed her phone into her back pocket, took a deep breath and went back over to Rasic to see if she could speed along whatever his big reveal was.

"So how about it," Alex said, approaching the table again. Rasic motioned for her to sit down, then shooed the others away. Rasic's boys detached themselves from him and oozed over into a corner, out of earshot.

"Listen, you take them with you. Whatever," Rasic said. "You need them after what I'm about to tell you. You have guessed, I have lot I need to move. String it like this – Prague to Moscow, Moscow to Amsterdam, then you break them out from there, many small loads, then done. I'll give you details tomorrow. But you will need at least eight, ten people. You take these boys. I am done them."

"Jesus Rasic, how much do you have? No, don't answer that. Just show me. And you owe me for this, you know that's not how things work between us," Alex said.

Rasic put his arm around Alex, then motioned for his boys to come with them. "One more thing. I have niece. She in a little trouble. She wants come to America. Can you do?"

Alex shook her head. "I can't smuggle people, Rasic, are you fucking insane?"

He shrugged. "I know you figure it out."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Alex said as they walked out the door. "What's in it for me?"

"My niece!" Rasic said, laughing.

"Oh fuck me," Alex said as she walked out the door. Like she needed someone else to babysit.

Alex spent the next few hours making sure everybody was clear about her expectations – where they were going, when, and what they were doing. Not to mention making arrangements, booking staggered tickets for Rasic's four boys, herself, Six, and the other four people she brought with her. They'd all go to Moscow at different times and the logistics were a headache.

Alex rubbed her temples as the clock approached 10. She'd flown in on a redeye and gotten some sleep on the 14 hour flight, but it wasn't good quality, then basically put in a full day dealing with Rasic and now this. She was running on fumes, yet couldn't relax at all. She looked around her room – it was a very well-appointed suite, with everything she could possibly need … except company.

She walked out onto the room's private balcony, looking down at the twinkling lights of Prague, with its ancient, narrow streets and cobblestoned walks. It was a mysterious, heady city, and when she wasn't working she loved to be there.

The wind blew through her hair, soft and warm. But she felt a pang, as if the invisible hand that stroked her skin was just a stranger. She felt her loneliness expand, stretching to fill the cracks in the walls and billowing out like a cloud to fill the very air around her.

She slid open the glass sliding doors with a hiss, and walked back into her room just in time to hear a knock at the door. Alex practically ran to the threshold and threw the door open to see Six standing in front of her.

"Hey!" Alex said, glad to see a familiar face. Six's face lit up in response.

"Want a drink?" Alex asked as she led Six inside.

"Exactly why I'm here," Six said.

"You ready to leave tomorrow night? I need you to take these knuckleheads to Moscow and handle getting things going. I'm going to go ahead to Amsterdam and start getting the gears moving there so that we can make this go nice and smooth, then you all will meet me there once you're done in Moscow."

"I'm always ready," Six said with something that approached a leer.

"I know, I know," Alex said, waving her hand.

"Hey," Six said. "Let's get out of here … I need to blow off some steam."

"I know just the place," Alex said. She grabbed a clutch, and within a few minutes they were in the back seat of a sedan, darting through the narrow streets to Marina's club, called VIP.

Strip clubs in Prague were like churches in the United States, with one on practically every corner. But they were mostly seedy places, full of people looking for an excuse to drug you and drag you off to a hotel room where they could roll you for every cent they could. VIP was members-only, exclusive, and catered to people who needed discretion – all qualities Alex wanted.

The main room of VIP was laid out before Alex in the dim light, all red carpet and polished wooden tables and booths. She slipped the host a $50 and he seated them immediately at a table positioned toward the back of the room, for maximum privacy.

Six ordered both of them a glass of bourbon, neat, and Alex finally felt herself relax a little. The ceiling was a haze of smoke, and Alex wished she had a cigar. The room was crowded with horny businessmen – and a few women. Alex was glad for the host's choice of seating, since she and Six were attracting a bit of attention from the other patrons and she really didn't want to have to try to fend off stupid drunken advances.

Sipping on her drink, Alex felt her phone buzz. It was a text message – probably Marina, asking where she was.

Pulling up the message, Alex raised an eyebrow. The phone number was completely unfamiliar. It was from home, but other than that Alex had no idea who it was.

The message read: "Guess who?"

Alex typed out a reply, a little suspicious. "No thanks."

"Playing hard to get already. OK," the reply came.

Alex was a little irritated, and she really couldn't be too careful with things like this. If her phone had been compromised, she'd have to change all of her contact information. Again.

"Considering I have no idea who you are…" Alex replied.

A new message flashed. "The chick you had your hands all over 24 hours ago."

Alex felt her stomach flip. Piper. What a little sneak. How'd she manage to get her phone number? She was more resourceful than she had figured her for, and that made her smile broadly.

"That could be about five people ;)" Alex wrote back, smug.

"Who is that?" Six asked when she realized Alex was messaging back and forth.

Alex didn't look up. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face, but didn't care. "Piper."

"Isn't she gone yet?" Six said, irritable.

The next message was a snap of Piper sitting outside at a café, holding up a glass of something, her hair blowing around her face. She was smiling, and Alex felt a shiver run up the back of her neck. "Remember me?" was the accompanying message.

"Here, take a picture with me," Alex said.

"What, for Piper? Sure thing." Six looked pleased with herself.

Alex posed, arm draped over Six's shoulders. Just as she snapped the picture Six laid a big wet kiss on Alex's cheek. Alex rolled her eyes but sent it.

"You're missing all this," Alex wrote.

"I am. Wish you could join me," Piper wrote.

Alex really would've liked to be right there with her, talking about books and politics, scheming at a small café table built for two. But instead she was here in Prague. C'est la vie.

"This girl is really in my head," Alex thought, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the cushy booth back. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Have a drink for me," Alex finally wrote and sent it. Gotta keep her wanting more. She put her phone away without waiting to see if Piper had answered.

By the time Marina came out on stage, Alex had consumed another two bourbons and was well on her way to being lubricated.

"Hey, there's Marina," Alex said, slapping Six on the knee. She got up, fishing a crisp $100 out of her clutch before walking up toward the stage where Marina was dancing. Goldfrapp's "Strict Machine" washed over her, and before she knew it she was at the edge of the stage, waiting to catch Marina's attention.

Marina was a stunner. Drop-dead. Long, flowing chestnut hair, piercing blue eyes, tawny skin, lips with a perfect cupid's bow.

Finally, Marina was within arm's reach, although she still hadn't looked in Alex's direction. Alex tucked a bill into the side of Marina's precariously-tied G-string, and that got her attention. She looked toward Alex, breaking into an enormous, genuine smile. She immediately moved toward her.

Grabbing Alex's shoulders, Marina dropped to her knees and began kissing her, tongue slipping inside her mouth with abandon and absolutely no hesitation. Alex responded, amused with Marina's insistent confidence. She could practically feel Six's eyes boring into the back of her head, and probably half of the rest of the audience - not that she really cared.

Marina broke their kiss, and hopped down off the stage. She wrapped her arms around Alex, clinging for dear life.

"Alex! My sweet, dear," Marina gushed in her ear. "How long has it been?"

But before Alex could answer, Marina was kissing her again, fingers twined in her hair. She felt Marina wrap one of her legs around her.

"A little bit," Alex said with a smile when she came up for air.

"How about a drink?" Alex grabbed Marina's hand and started pulling her back toward their table.

"Love it, but Alex…" Marina said, trailing off when she spotted Six. "Really? Her again? Oh…"

"I know, I know, but we have an understanding," Alex said, realizing how silly it sounded.

"How about you understand that I want to go to your room. Now," Marina said, and Alex felt her breath warm on the back of her neck.

"Go get changed," Alex said, and watched Marina practically run to a side door. Alex felt like she was 10 feet tall and bulletproof, and remembered why she enjoyed being around Marina as much as she did: Beyond being beautiful, Marina worshipped her. And Alex ate it up.

Back at the table, Alex called for their check, but Six waved her off.

"Go on, I'm staying another minute," Six said. When gave her a pointed look, Six shooed her. "I'm fine, just go."

Waiting in VIP's entry hallway for Marina, Alex felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the dancer's beautiful, smiling face. Alex pushed her against the wall, pinning her with her much taller frame. She could feel Marina breathing hard beneath her already. That was another thing Alex loved about Marina - after mostly existing in a world built on subterfuge and deception, a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve was refreshing.

"Alex," Marina whispered low. "I want you."

Alex bent her head slightly and let her lips brush across Marina's, kissing her slowly, teasingly. Marina nipped at her lips for more and Alex felt Marina's arms close around the small of her back, urgent. Finally Alex kissed Marina fully, her mouth warm and welcoming.

Alex was eager for Marina's touch, seeking shelter and comfort. But just before Alex slipped completely away, she found herself desperately wishing the warm hands sliding their way up the back of her shirt were Piper's.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun filtered through the sheer white curtains of Alex's hotel room, casting diffuse pools of soft light and shadow across the expanse of the room's enormous picture window. Alex took an indulgently long sip of coffee, closing her eyes as she swallowed. She felt an anxious rush spiking up from her stomach, and opened her eyes. She wasn't a morning person. But there was something uniquely intoxicating about waking up in a foreign country, the day with its endless possibilities stretching out in front of you.

She briefly fantasized about spending the day ducking into cafes and museums, browsing bookstores and ending with an old-fashioned pub crawl, but her day was already laid out. She'd roust Six out of bed and they'd get something to eat, make last-minute plans. Everything had been set into motion, all they had to do now was execute. Six would go to Moscow and rendezvous with their carriers, while Alex went on to Amsterdam to do some advance work - and have a precious day away from herding her cattle. Then they'd split up with smaller packages and scatter across the globe once again. With any luck, she'd be home in a few days.

She looked across the room at the clock on the desk. It was 9 a.m. local time, which meant it was about 4 a.m. back home. Unbidden, she thought of Piper, asleep - her blonde hair splashed messily, perfectly, over a pillow.

Alex was up earlier than she should've been, considering the long, tiring day she'd had. But she just couldn't sleep anymore, and she didn't want to wake Marina with her tossing. Jetlag was a total bitch.

Marina. Alex looked over at the bed where she still slept. Marina had gone to bed completely naked, and the hotel's expensive, puffy white duvet cover was arranged haphazardly over about half of her body. Alex watched her chest rise and fall for a few moments, then set her coffee cup down and crossed over to the bed. Her suitcase was already packed, and she had to move it out of the way to sit down beside Marina.

She ran a hand over Marina's bare stomach, admiring her curves. "I've gotta go," Alex said. Marina stirred, murmuring a protest and closing her fingers around Alex's wrist, keeping her hand pressed against her skin. "I know, it sucks, but. You can stay. Get room service. The room is yours until 2."

Alex kissed Marina quickly, then let herself out the door. On her way out, she heard Marina say "I'll see you in a few months." She sounded amused. Alex smiled as she walked down the hallway. Marina was wild and fun, but no dreamer she – her life was lived entirely in the realm of the possible, and she knew that Alex would always be a temporary indulgence.

Down the hall Alex walked, her luggage wheels making a muffled clicking noise with each rotation. A few steps more placed her at Six's door, and she knocked hard.

The door flew open and there her Girl Friday stood in all her glory, naked underneath a completely open robe, hair standing on end like she'd gotten stuck in a blender. The speed with which Six opened the door made Alex suspect she'd been waiting for her arrival all morning.

"Vause," Six said. "Can you just give me a second, Jesus fuck," she said, and Alex couldn't be positive, but it sure seemed like the way Six was holding herself just made her robe fall open more. Alex's gaze fell down from her eyes, and she looked, really looked Six up and down for a minute. She had nice tits, actually.

Six saw her staring at her chest and inhaled deeply. "Too bad we don't have 'that chemical thing,'" Six said. Alex raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

Six looked back over her shoulder, and Alex peered around her. She saw a foot sticking out from under the blanket. Six smirked, staring at Alex pointedly.

"OH MY GOD, who is that in your bed? I thought you loved me!" Alex raised her voice melodramatically, faking as if she were going to try to push past her into the room. Six pushed back, looking for all the world like she'd just won the lottery.

Then Alex let her weight fall back on one leg and cocked her head slightly. "Really," she said flatly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Six said with a smile that Alex couldn't help but like.

"OK, well get your shit together, do something with her and meet me at the cafe around the corner - 10 minutes. Let's go, we've got things to go over and then I'm going to try to catch an earlier flight."

As Six turned to go back in the room, Alex smacked her on the ass. Her hardened lieutenant squealed like a tween.

* * *

Back home, the stillness of the evening was beginning to break. Darkness turned to brightening blue as the sun made its way closer to the lip of the world. Early-risers gathered themselves, delivery trucks rumbled to life.

When Alex's thoughts turned to her, Piper had indeed been slumbering in the bachelorette apartment she shared with friends. She'd thrown off the covers somewhere deep in the night, leaving her to rest atop the bed in just her cream-colored, lace-trimmed silk pajamas. Sleep held her tight, her pink lips slightly parted as she dreamed of far-off lands where hot, raven-haired women had unbelievable adventures.

She had spent most of the day with friends, trying to decompress, to process the place she'd arrived at in her life. She was smart, educated, well-read, articulate … and embarking on her post-collegiate career with dim prospects for employment coupled with no real plans, beyond a gnawing longing for some grand adventure to lift her beyond herself.

Her parents nagged her constantly about the direction her life was headed, or the lack thereof. And her father especially would not quit pressuring her to take what amounted to an office manager job at his firm. But she wasn't about to work anywhere near him, and she really couldn't imagine a job that would've killed her soul faster than fulfilling the whims of 25 paper pushers - Every. Day. She ached to strike out, to make a mark, to do something, anything, as long as it was extraordinary and exciting. But what? She didn't know.

Until then, she still had bills to pay.

So before she went to sleep that night, she'd sat atop her bed with her legs crossed, laptop resting on her thighs, and picked out a handful of restaurants she thought might be fun to work at. She traced out a walking route between them, and printed off a few copies of her resume.

Speaking of her resume, Alex had been right to make fun of it, but she saw little other choice given her options. Waitressing seemed like the easiest, most honest job she could get that wouldn't make her hate herself at the end of the day. And she knew that even if someone saw through her lies, she'd always be able to fall back on her pert nose and sweet smile. Piper knew men and women found her attractive - and she was perfectly fine with exploiting it.

Her mind went right back to Alex and the memory of how quickly she'd pinned her down, called out her fabrications. She'd been caught in lies before but nobody had figured her out as fast as Alex had. She flushed at the thought. Alex - intoxicating, mysterious, exciting, smart, a little scary, very intense. Alex, the forbidden fruit Piper was desperate for a taste of.

In that moment, Piper had wondered what Alex was doing right then, so far away. She had pulled up Google, then searched for hotels in Prague, flipping through interior pictures as she pieced together a narrative of a would-be weekend there with Alex. She imagined Alex's arm looped around her waist as they walked down a night-darkened street, laughing at people they could barely understand, stopping to steal kisses in the staggered pools of lamplight. She imagined them racing down the street in some exotic European car, driving way too fast with the top down. She imagined dancing all night, then collapsing into a sweaty heap together.

She set her laptop aside, and eased back on the bed, thinking about how it would feel to have dangerous Alex's undivided attention. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let her mind wander, and her reality expand.

Piper then remembered how Alex looked at her when they first met - her eyes laughing, that sarcastic smile. How Alex had made her feel as if she was literally the only thing that existed on the planet. She replayed their moments on the dance floor over in her mind, feeling again Alex's hands and mouth, the smell of her perfume, how frustrated she was that they were so rudely interrupted.

Piper's hands wandered with her mind, fingers lifting her shirt up to expose her stomach. She touched her fingertips to her skin just under her ribcage, and let her hand slide down her soft skin. Her lips parted, a low moan escaping as she pressed the palm of her hand down against a particularly sensitive spot on her hips, imagining those teasing fingers were Alex's. She let her hand wander, slow, deliberate, down and down between her legs until she felt a warm wetness on her fingers. At first she turned her head to muffle her cries against a pillow, but soon she didn't care whether her roommates heard.

Spent, Piper felt herself drifting off to sleep with Alex's name on her lips. Her laptop screen, which displayed a photograph of an enormous suite in a fancy hotel, went to sleep soon after, winking off.


	6. Chapter 6

_A huge thank you to everyone for reading, and especially for sharing your thoughts with me. I am writing this because I feel compelled to interact with the story, and it's just as fulfilling to interact with all of you too. So don't be shy._

* * *

Alex elongated her gait, calf and thigh muscles stretching as she walked through the airport, glad to be off the flight from Amsterdam - and especially grateful to be safely through Customs with the $10,000 cash she'd tucked into the lining of her suitcase. That aside, she always felt relieved to return home, even after her most outrageous trips, because in the midst of a life that was as unpredictable as summer lightning, home was her touchstone - her chance to grasp for a little stability. Even if it never lasted very long.

She passed a Cinnabon, a Brookstone, a rowdy sports bar whose name wasn't worth remembering. They were comforting in their mundanity - they all said: Welcome home. They all said: You did it again, you slick bastard, because you're just that good. Posting herself up against a pillar near her flight's baggage carousel, Alex waited impatiently for her carry-on, arms crossed. She always hated this part - the doors to the airport were so close, she could just walk out right now. But she needed that bag.

After a 10-minute wait that felt more like an hour, Alex was rolling through the airport's sliding glass doors and out into the sunshine of a balmy afternoon. Amsterdam had gone off without a hitch, and it was crucially important that it had, because the men she'd been dealing with would have as soon killed her as spoken with her if they'd detected even a hint of subterfuge. She tried to put that out of her mind - no need to dwell on a problem that didn't exist. In fact the meeting had gone well, she made some new contacts and her star was rising within her organization. That was due to her personal charm, but also because of the impressive number of people she was able to deploy on short notice, even with the extracurricular runs she'd made for Rasic. Kudos to Six for that, too - she made a mental note to give her a little bonus when she got back in a few days.

But for now, she needed to mentally and emotionally disconnect from work for a little while. She heard the lock pins drop as she turned the key in her apartment door, and was just glad to be home. Sitting down on her bed, she began unpacking. She'd much rather have just gotten a drink, put on some music and flopped down on the couch for a while, but she knew better than to leave her bag untouched, considering what it contained.

It didn't take her long to get her things sorted out – clothes, money, an antique perfume bottle she'd picked up after window shopping, and a few souvenirs for friends and her mom. Friends, her mom, and … Piper. She'd bought a couple of art deco travel stickers from Prague and Amsterdam, the old-school ones people used to put on steamer trunks to show off all the places they'd been. She thought Piper might appreciate the aesthetic.

"That's not too weird, right?" she found herself whispering out loud. She set them down on top of her dresser, studying them quietly. They looked strange now, taken out of their original context.

Well, whatever. She didn't have to give them to her, and she didn't have to decide right now anyway.

Her legs and back were still cramped and complaining, and she took a minute to stretch - not that it did much good. She decided a long walk was in order. She could stretch out, work off some of the shitty food she'd eaten while she was traveling, and clear her head.

It didn't take Alex long before she was turning off the sidewalk onto a winding path that made a circuit around and through a large, grassy city park. It was a day made for being outside and people were making the most of it - Alex passed by a man trying to teach his dog how to catch a Frisbee, a couple flying kites, sun-worshippers lying in the grass, people trying to tire out their kids. The usual. She turned up the volume on her iPod and picked up her pace.

She'd been absorbed mostly in deconstructing her Prague trip, trying to process it enough that she could set work down for a while. This kind of goal was always more aspirational than anything else, but it was necessary for her sanity to try anyway. Rounding a bend, deep in thoughts about the best way to elude the DEA and Interpol, she noticed a youngish-looking blonde, back propped up against a tree and sitting on a blanket, reading. A smile played at Alex's lips because she immediately reminded her of Piper. She couldn't make out what the woman was reading, but whatever it was, she must've been enjoying it because she was completely oblivious.

Alex took a few steps closer, studying her. "_That woman actually kinda does look like Piper_," she thought.

Same build, same hair. If she could just see her profile.

Alex veered off the paved path. She didn't want to look like a total creeper so she did her best to play it off as she strolled along the grass. She'd managed to maneuver around to the woman's side enough that she could sort of see her profile, and damned if that might not have been Piper, but she just wasn't close enough to be sure.

She watched her for another minute. The woman tossed her hair, but she hadn't spent enough time around Piper to recognize her gestures or the way she held herself. Alex squinted, adjusting her glasses.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and began a text to Piper.

"_Hey, what's up?_" she typed, watching the woman closely.

The blonde lifted her hand, and Alex's heart dropped. But she was just reaching up to turn the page.

Alex stood plastered in place for a beat, music pumping in her ears. She shifted on her feet and pulled out her earbuds, straining for any hint of a beep or buzz.

The woman under the tree continued reading, and Alex began to be keenly aware of how sketchy she must look. She glanced around to see if anybody was staring at her, but it appeared that she was looking like an idiot without an audience.

Still no reaction.

"_Fuck me_," she thought, shaking her head. "_Oh well_."

Alex began to pivot on her heel to turn back to the path and continue on her walk, but stopped short when she saw the woman finally look up from her book and begin rummaging in a messenger bag. Alex had to stifle a laugh when she saw her pull out what looked like a phone.

"No fucking way," Alex whispered, her hand over her mouth.

The woman messed with her phone and smiled. She typed something in, and then set her phone down on her thigh. She picked her book back up again, but her eyes never left her phone's screen.

Alex waited for what felt like forever. She'd almost forgotten that she was still holding her phone when it buzzed. She jumped like she'd been hit with a cattle prod.

It was Piper.

"_Just reading. Jealous?_" came the answer.

"_Intensely_," Alex wrote back as she began slowly walking closer.

Now that she knew, Alex took a closer look at the woman under the tree. She was wearing khaki clamdiggers and a thin, sunflower-yellow shirt. She was barefoot, her sandals tossed carelessly a few feet away. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, looking like spun sugar. As she got closer, she saw Piper gather her hair in her hand and pull it over to one side of her neck.

"_I'll have to tell you I'm reading more often_," Piper wrote back.

Alex could see now that she was grinning broadly with the satisfied look of someone in the middle of a private joke.

"_I'm more jealous of your phone_," Alex typed back.

She was now within about 20 feet of where Piper sat, and even without the texts she could see that it was unmistakably her.

"_My phone? Uhhh_," Piper answered.

"_Mmm. Because it's on your thigh_," Alex wrote back. She stopped in her tracks, studying Piper's profile.

Piper looked up from her phone, her brows knitting furiously, trying to put the puzzle together. Her head began to swivel until finally it tracked in her direction. Her eyes settled on Alex, opening wide as she recognized her - a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Alex raised her hand to wave hello, a stupid, guilty smile on her face. "Hey," she said.

"Hey - Alex, what?" Piper said, her confusion breaking into a smile. Alex closed the distance between them, stopping when her toes reached the edge of Piper's blanket.

"Hey!" Piper said again, obviously flustered. She was looking up at Alex from her spot under the tree. "Um, wow, this is a … surprise."

"For me too," Alex said with an amused smile. An awkward silence stretched between them.

"Uh, do you want to sit down or something?" Piper asked nervously, then scooted over and patted a spot on the blanket next to her. "_Smooth_," she thought to herself.

Alex paused her music, draped her earbuds around her neck and sat down next to Piper, being careful not to touch her. She really didn't want her to think she was some crazy stalker.

"So is this how the great Alex Vause romances all the girls? You stalk them in parks?" Piper asked, eyes blinking slowly as she studied Alex's face. She leaned over slightly, nudging Alex's shoulder with hers. She was clearly enjoying this.

"Mmm, all part of my master plan. And this fetching outfit I selected _especially_ for its seductive powers," Alex said as she swept her hand out grandly, showing off a runway-worthy ensemble of blue workout shorts and a grey t-shirt.

Piper laughed as she followed Alex's hand, looking her over. Piper bit her lip slightly.

"You look good," Piper said, then immediately felt dumb.

_You look good? You look good?_ Piper silently berated herself. _How about I write a note asking her to check yes or no if she likes me?_

She tried to school her face before her self-doubt shone through, but Alex's look said she hadn't done a very good job. Damn. Alex made her feel so flustered sometimes she could hardly manage to remember her own name.

Alex had indeed seen the flash of horror on Piper's face, and thought it was adorable. She reached over and pushed a strand of hair out of Piper's face, letting her finger brush against her cheek as she pulled her arm back. Piper blinked once, slow, as Alex's finger made the barest of contact.

"I was taking a walk. I can't help it if I have eagle eyes for hot, literate blondes," Alex said.

Alex drew her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around her knees, enjoying the lingering warmth from where Piper's arm had pressed against hers.

She peered over at the other side of Piper's lap, where the book rested, forgotten. "What are you reading there?"

"Leaves of Grass," Piper said. She picked the book up, dogeared a page and set it back down. Alex could tell she was nervous from the way her hands moved – a little uncertain, full of unnecessary movements that served more to distract the mind.

"I sing the body electric," Alex said immediately, her eyes studying Piper's profile as she messed with the book. Alex wore a slightly crooked smile.

Piper looked up just then, catching Alex's gaze when she wasn't expecting it. They searched one another's eyes for a long second, their faces just inches apart. The moment felt terribly intimate and Alex was slightly unnerved by the emotional jolt she felt.

Piper smiled. "You know your Whitman."

Alex looked at the middle distance in front of her for a moment before she turned her head back to look at Piper again. God, she was beautiful.

"I _am_ more than just a pretty face, you know," Alex said, only half-teasing. "It's one of my favorite books of all time."

Piper held her gaze, then shifted slightly.

"Are you still jealous?" Piper said, deadpan. "Of my phone, I mean."

"You have no idea," Alex said, jabbing an accusing finger at the phone that still rested on Piper's leg. "That phone, what a little asshole."

Piper picked up her phone and set it aside, next to her book. Then she patted her thigh and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Wow, Piper, you want me to get in your lap?" Alex asked, shooting her a look. "You are forward today, madam."

"No, I mean ... not that it would be bad - I mean, not that - I just meant I want you to put your head in my lap," Piper said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well okay - but don't think I wouldn't have," Alex said, shrugging for dramatic effect.

She pivoted and arranged herself so that her head was resting in Piper's lap. She'd never been so comfortable and so agitated at the same time - the thought of just a thin piece of fabric between them tugged insistently at her mind. She tried to focus on Piper's face floating above hers.

Piper was drinking in this glorious creature stretched out in front of her, letting her eyes drift over Alex as she laid there. She took note of her smooth, pale, beautifully shaped legs. Her eyes wandered up Alex's body, pausing on a perfect spot of bare stomach where her t-shirt had pulled up, exposing her navel. She ached to trace it with her finger, but was unsure of this strange landscape - didn't know where they were, or who they were, together. To Piper, Alex felt at once achingly familiar and also completely exotic. It made her head hurt.

Alex reached up for Piper and ran a finger over her chin, then traced her jawline delicately. She cupped Piper's cheek, rubbing her thumb against her soft skin. Piper shut her eyes tight. "_She's touching me_," Piper thought, the words ringing over and over in her head.

Piper was deliciously warm against the back of Alex's neck, and watching the effect her simple touch had on this beautiful woman made Alex's breath catch in her throat. At that moment, all of the smooth reserve Alex usually could count on to keep herself in check failed, like a dam giving way to some force of nature. She didn't care, she _just didn't care_ about looking cool, or whether Piper might discover the sweet desire percolating inside of her, or whether she seemed "too interested." Nothing could have felt more irrelevant.

Yielding to pure impulse, Alex pulled Piper's head down to hers, twining her fingers in Piper's hair as their lips met. They kissed - slow, sweet and hopeful - lips brushing over one another's gently.

Their kiss broke, but Alex wasn't ready to let her go. She held Piper's head, kissing her again, and again, more firmly each time until finally she felt Piper's lips part. Alex slid her tongue between Piper's lips slowly, wanting nothing more from this existence than to taste her mouth.

Alex searched out Piper's tongue, and she heard her moan softly. Piper reached out for Alex's bare stomach; she pressed her fingers flat against Alex's skin, letting her fingertips spread out just underneath the hem of her shirt. Her touch made her tingle, and Alex sighed into Piper's mouth.

Finally Alex let their kiss break and dropped her hands from Piper's head. She felt Piper pull back upright, then saw her smile. Alex reached down toward her stomach where Piper's hand rested, lacing their fingers together.

"I could do that all day," Piper said.

"I'll pencil you in," Alex said, a smirk playing at her lips. "My day's open - for now."

"Oh, that's sweet," Piper said.

Alex chuckled, clearly pleased with herself. "I'll make it up to you," Alex said.

She turned her head and loosed her hand so she could lift up Piper's shirt - just enough so that she could kiss her stomach. At first it was just a quick, soft kiss, her lips brushing against Piper's skin. Then her lips parted and she kissed the same spot again, sucking lightly. She felt Piper's muscles tense - a reflex she'd clearly tried to stop, without much success. Alex smiled to herself at Piper's reaction, then turned her head back to look at the face above her, framed with blonde curls.

Piper was quiet for a minute, trying to compose herself. The truth was every time Alex touched her, it was like a thunderclap rumbling through her body, but she desperately wanted to retain some semblance of control in front of her. So she tried to slow herself down, afraid that if she didn't her voice might crack like some pubescent boy.

After a few quiet moments, Piper finally found her tongue. "When did you get home?"

"Not long ago – a few hours maybe," Alex said. "My legs and back were still so sore from the goddamned long flight that I thought I'd take a walk."

Piper pursed her lips. "Sounds like you need a massage," she said, and finally allowed herself to trace a circle around Alex's infuriatingly sexy navel.

Alex sat up then, positioning herself next to Piper again, bracing herself against the ground as she leaned in. Piper watched her close the distance between them as if in slow motion, desperately hoping Alex wouldn't stop - that she would never stop.

Alex kissed the side of Piper's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered on her skin; her head swam deliciously. Piper squeezed her eyes shut and reached up for the back of Alex's neck.

"God," Piper exhaled as Alex kissed her in a sensitive spot just behind her ear. Alex felt her stomach lurch dangerously and made a mental note to do that over and over again.

"You know, studies show that 90% of massages lead to sex," Alex said against Piper's neck, her voice betraying that infuriatingly smug smile.

"Studies - can be in- inaccurate," Piper said haltingly, struggling to form words and keep herself from hyperventilating at the same time. It didn't help that Alex had begun nipping lightly at her skin while she was talking. Alex's warm breath was washing over her, and those lips and her body so close, and Piper still was painfully conscious of the damp spot on her stomach where Alex's mouth had been moments before - it was almost too much at once.

"Ouch," Alex said. _Time to double down._

Alex kissed Piper's collarbone and dragged her lips up underneath her chin, pressing her upper body against Piper's - her posture forced Piper to lean backwards, but Alex slid her arm around Piper's back to support her. Leaning back into Alex's grip, Piper tilted her head back to give Alex better access to her throat, and wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah," Piper said, then took a large gulp of air. "I'd put your chances at more like 100%."

The way Piper invited Alex in and gripped her tight felt like utter, sweet surrender, and Alex thought she might lose it completely. She stopped, pressing her forehead against Piper's neck as she tried to shake the rushing sensation coursing through her body. Alex pulled them back mostly upright and they let each other go. Alex rubbed her palms against her legs, needing to gather herself just as much as Piper did.

"And here I thought you were a classic tease," Alex said after a moment, smiling at Piper as she finally brought herself under control.

"Oh I am, just wait," Piper said. "Gonna leave you high and dry." She was smiling, but her smile faded quickly as she looked up at Alex. Piper's face was a map of her emotions – hopeful, scared, exhilarated, curious.

"Great," Alex said with a smirk. They weren't touching anymore, but Alex still felt Piper all over her body, even where she hadn't been touched.

Alex pursed her lips, deciding then that she wanted to give Piper the tokens she'd gotten her. She wanted her to know she'd been thinking of her, even if that weirded her out. "You know, I got you something while I was gone."

"You did?" Piper's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Aw, and here I figured you were busy with your short-haired girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Alex said evenly, searching Piper's eyes.

Piper held her gaze briefly, wanting to tell her what a shame that was. Instead Piper turned her head toward the horizon and managed to choke her words down. She was not about to fuck this one up.

"Well - it's nothing really, just a little thing," Alex said, bringing the subject back around. "My place isn't far from here if you want to see what I got…"

Piper's eyes crinkled at the edges with accusatory glee.

"What? It's better than asking if you want to see my stamp collection," Alex said. Piper nodded, a glorious, wide-open smile splashed across her face.

Alex stood and held out both hands to Piper. Piper took them, and Alex pulled her up so hard that she flew into her; Alex had to put one foot behind her to brace herself lest they both topple over. Piper squealed a little, and Alex let out an amused "oh shit!" They steadied each other and Alex folded her arms around the small of Piper's back, holding her tight for a few moments. Piper rested her head in the crook of Alex's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning fully against her. Eventually, they let each other go and began gathering up Piper's things for the walk.

They walked slowly, chatting, laughing and teasing each other the whole way – talking about books and movies and friends, about favorite foods and most embarrassing moments, about nothing at all and loving every second. Alex's happiness was mixed with a strange sensation, almost like desperation - as if she had so much to say but there wasn't enough oxygen on earth or time in this moment to put voice to all of her words. Maybe part of it was that it was hard to realize that it didn't have to all happen right now. Maybe Piper would be sticking around for a while. Maybe Alex would be too.

Alex threw open the door to her apartment and tossed her keys carelessly on the coffee table, then pulled Piper inside.

Piper whistled as she let herself be tugged through the door. "Wow, Alex, this is really ni-"

Piper was still talking as the door began to swing closed, and Alex rounded on her quickly, shutting the door the rest of the way by pushing Piper up against it with her body. Piper shut up fast as they stood there with not a millimeter between them. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

Piper was breathing in short, shallow gasps and all Alex could think about was how scary good she felt pressed fully against her. Alex slid her hands up Piper's thighs and hips, letting her hands slip underneath her shirt and up the sides of her body. As her hands touched Piper's bare skin, Alex felt her tremble against her.

"You okay?" Alex asked, looking down into Piper's eyes with clear concern. She wanted her badly, but not at any price. The idea that she could ever do anything to hurt Piper made her feel almost sick to her stomach.

"I will be, if you take me right now," Piper rasped, her voice rougher than Alex would've thought possible. Piper was pushing back now, and grabbed Alex's hand, guiding it to her breast. Alex felt her nipple hardening and she ran a thumb across it lightly. Then Alex kissed her, and suddenly Piper's tongue was inside her mouth. When Piper pulled away, Alex trapped her tongue between her lips and sucked, keeping her briefly, teasingly, captive. Piper breathed a laugh and didn't even try to move any more.

Alex found Piper's lips again, and as they kissed she felt Piper's hands slipping up the back of her shirt. Now it was Alex's turn to shiver, the memory of latent want from a not so distant day still fresh in her mind. Alex tugged at Piper's shirt, waiting for her to lift her arms so she could drag it over her head. There was barely enough time for her shirt to clear her face before Alex found Piper's mouth again and dissolved into her.

Piper was dimly aware of being led toward the back of Alex's apartment, both of them a tangle of arms and lips and legs, shedding clothes as they went.

By the time Alex threw Piper onto her bed, there wasn't a stitch of clothing between them. Alex eased her body down on top of Piper's, and both of them were consumed in white hot desire.


	7. Chapter 7

_"…then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down and kissed him. And the world cracked open." – Agnes de Mille_

* * *

In the dark, her bedroom seemed small.

The massive four-poster king bed Alex had freighted from Thailand was still there. Her impossibly long bookshelves still stretched almost across the length of the large room. All of the knick-knacks and keepsakes that made her sanctuary feel lived-in were still in their right places. But as night had settled itself over the world, her consciousness narrowed, and all of those things faded from view. All she knew was this room, and that bed, and that person in it. It helped her feel all right, somehow - as if shutting out the rest of existence made it okay to be so focused on this woman in front of her.

Alex lounged on a couch near her bed. It was one of her favorite places to read because of how daylight filtered through her picture window. But as the very earliest rays of the morning began to warm the room, the only thing Alex's gaze focused on was the woman resting underneath her sheets.

She was content, at ease. It had been a long time since she'd felt so centered. She told herself it must've been her successful trip, followed by the release of an evening spent unexpectedly with a hot woman. She told herself that, and it felt almost like the truth.

Even after their bodies had untangled, Alex had a hard time getting to sleep. Piper had tumbled quickly into the land of dreams, with Alex's arms around her. Alex slept some, but fitfully, jetlagged as she was. She eventually moved to the couch so she didn't disturb her sleeping companion.

Piper's eyes were closed and she was resting on her back, her chest moving in a steady rhythm that suggested sleep. Alex studied her now, decoding her face. She had long eyelashes that framed kind blue eyes. Her lips were pink and full, mouth expressive when she laughed and smiled. And plenty of women would pay good money for her upturned nose. Lord knows she was hot - but she was beautiful, too.

Alex licked her lips; Piper's taste still lingered. Alex squeezed her eyes closed. Even after hours had passed she could still feel Piper's burning kisses, and the way her body had tensed when Alex had flicked her tongue that one last time before the wave crashed down.

"Piper," she whispered, testing how her name felt in her mouth. A chill crept up her spine.

"I'm awake," came a disembodied response. Alex's eyes opened wide, startled. She hadn't meant for Piper to hear that.

Alex focused on the bed. Piper was pushing herself upright.

"Where are you?" Piper said, rubbing her eyes as she tried to adjust.

"I'm here," Alex said. She slid over to sit beside her on the bed.

"What were you doing over there?" Piper asked.

"Thinking," Alex said. She took Piper's hand and squeezed it. Alex hoped desperately that she didn't ask for details, because they weren't going to be forthcoming and she wasn't in the mood to make something up.

But Piper didn't ask. She smiled down into her lap, then brought Alex's hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Don't you have a set of rules for this sort of thing - like, never let a woman sleep over?" Piper teased.

"Sort of. It depends on how good you were," Alex said, then mimed looking at a watch. "You've got a little time left."

Before Piper could make a smart retort, Alex reached for her, pulling Piper's back against her chest. Alex settled her arms around Piper loosely and let her chin rest on Piper's shoulder.

"You feel good," Piper whispered after a moment.

Alex was silent. But she tightened her arms around Piper and thought: _God help me, she does too_.

They sat like that for a long while, Piper nestled snugly in Alex's arms, and Alex's face buried in Piper's warm neck. A comfortable quiet settled around them.

"What ever happened to that little present you had for me?" Piper said finally, breaking the silence. "I need to know what it is before you kick me out."

"That was just a way to get you into my bed." Alex looked supremely smug.

Piper twisted around a little and half-shoved Alex. "Hey!"

Grinning, Alex let Piper go. She lifted both of her hands in a gesture of surrender, then got up and slowly crossed the room to her enormous bookshelf. Piper watched her ass as she walked, convinced that it was impossible for a human to be any sexier.

Alex leaned up against the bookshelf, her elbows resting atop the high shelf. She knew having her arms positioned like that would make her thin cotton shirt ride up to reveal her stomach, and she wanted to see what Piper would do.

Her flimsy ruse apparently worked, because Piper was looking at Alex like the only present she wanted was her. Alex smirked at Piper's reaction, then crooked a finger. "Come get it," Alex said, her deep voice beckoning, sensual. Piper hopped off the bed, closing the distance with a mischievous smile.

Before Alex could say anything, Piper was grabbing at Alex's hips, her fingers warm against Alex's bare skin. "You're hot," Piper said as she leaned in close for a kiss.

"Why are you trying to change the subject?" Alex rocked her head back away from Piper's mouth, then grabbed at her hands, a smile lighting up her face. "Hey – now don't you want your present after all?"

"It was just a way to get into your bed," Piper said, giggling as their hands jousted.

"Don't even, Piper," Alex said, keeping Piper's hands at bay. "You insisted on your present."

"Say my name again," Piper said, her expressive mouth grinning with sheer glee. Alex laughed and pursed her lips. Piper didn't have to try too hard to free her hands from Alex's playful grip, and immediately used the opening to slip them under Alex's shirt and around to her upper back. Now leaning against Alex from the waist down, Piper planted a kiss on her neck, then opened her mouth to suck at her skin.

Alex was already hot from the fresh memories of their fuck last night and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself reaching to twine her fingers in Piper's hair. "_To hell with teasing her about the damn present_," she thought. But before she could really get a grip, Piper pulled completely away.

"Okay, now I'm ready to see it," Piper said, eyes twinkling.

"You fucking _tease_," Alex said with an exasperated tone that was only half joking. She ran her fingers through her hair and gave Piper a look. It wasn't often that Alex was on the receiving end of being teased, and she was irked about it - but she'd get her back.

"My present first, then yours," Piper said impishly. "It's only fair."

Alex raised one eyebrow, then rubbed the back of her head. She nodded over toward the top of the bookshelf, where a small red box rested, tied with brown twine. Piper took the gift box and carefully pulled one end of the string; the bow quickly disassembled and the twine fell away. She opened the box, unfolded some tissue paper and removed the two stickers, a grin spreading across her face.

Prague, and Amsterdam. Piper knew exactly what the stickers were, and could not help but smile like a fool. She could feel excitement rising in her chest – she knew Alex was only supposed to be going to Prague, and the idea of possibly getting involved with someone who takes a sudden detour to an entire other country was intoxicating, especially when combined with knowing that Alex Vause had been thinking about her.

"Luggage stickers! Alex, I love them! Now I just need a big trunk. And somewhere to go," she said, rambling as if she was a little off-balance. Because the simple fact was that she wanted to go "somewhere" with Alex, who was after all a virtual stranger, and that scared the shit out of her.

"Amsterdam? I thought you were just going to Prague," Piper said, then looked over at her.

"Amsterdam was a little unexpected," Alex said, in a forced casual tone that didn't exactly invite follow-up questions. Alex really wasn't in the mood to talk business, and she steered the conversation away quickly. "So, no big deal but just a little something for you."

Piper hugged Alex's neck, hard. "Thank you," she said, then pulled back a little to look at Alex's face. She let one of her hands trail down Alex's neck to rest against her chest, feeling her heart beating strong and even. Alex put her arms around Piper and knitted her hands together, smiling.

"So I guess I was on your mind," Piper said, completely unashamed of fishing.

"A little," Alex said, mouth quirking at the corners. She had been, but she wasn't about to admit how right she was.

"I mean, I did leave with some unfinished business," Alex continued, letting one of her hands drop down to cup Piper's ass. She was warm and firm, and Alex felt a fresh flush of desire spread through her.

"You are the queen of understatement. You got me so worked up and then just walked out," Piper said, the hint of a challenge in her voice. "I think that makes you the tease..."

"Mmm," Alex said. "Let's see about that." Alex admitted to being a tease when it served her purposes. But when she was done teasing, she delivered.

Alex looked down at Piper's perfect face, studying her lips, which were parted slightly. Alex cupped her cheeks in her hands, then ran one of her thumbs over Piper's bottom lip and pulled it down, opening her mouth. She studied her lips' glistening wetness for a second, then kissed Piper firmly, sliding her tongue deep inside her mouth. It was a kiss that left no room for debate, that brooked no argument, that suggested no ambiguity.

Alex was in control but Piper gave as good as she got, returning Alex's kiss just as eagerly. Every time their lips parted and came together again, a low, primal moan escaped Piper's lips, and she was pressing herself so hard against Alex that she had to brace herself against the bookshelf.

Alex's heartbeat was escalating fast, and Piper felt impossibly hot pressed against her, despite the two layers of clothes. "Off with this," Piper said, then grabbed Alex's shirt, pulling it quickly over her head and tossing it practically halfway across the room.

Alex had barely managed to pull away from the bookshelf and regain her balance before Piper was on her again, running her hands up Alex's naked stomach and over her ribcage, moving up toward her breasts. Alex felt her nipples tighten deliciously in anticipation of Piper's touch, and when her insistent hands slid roughly over them, her body lit up like a live wire, taut and eager. She closed her eyes and grabbed Piper's elbows, holding on tight as she tried to stay steady on her feet.

The next thing she felt was Piper's mouth closing around one of her nipples, searing hot and impossibly wet. Alex dropped all attempts at self-control and tipped her head back. "Piper..." Alex said, finally giving Piper what she'd asked for. Piper responded by biting her nipple hard, and Alex jerked her head back up.

"Fuck," Alex said as she exhaled, feeling a hot rush between her legs. Piper tried to pull away, but Alex grabbed her head and held it fast. "Not fucking yet," Alex rasped. Piper eased her teeth away and sucked her nipple gently, her mouth having the infuriating effect of both soothing Alex's abused skin and making her feel even wilder.

Alex had been glowing like the embers of a banked fire, but now she was being stoked into a conflagration. Piper pulled away and Alex grabbed at the back of her long t-shirt, pulling it over her head and letting it drop to the ground. Piper was completely naked underneath, and Alex ran her nails up her bare back, scratching lightly. When she leaned in to kiss behind Piper's ear in that spot she liked, Piper shuddered and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Alex was done waiting. She moved them toward her bed. Grabbing both of Piper's arms, Alex tossed her onto the bed roughly. Her hard shove sent Piper sprawling on her ass, and the momentum made her slide back along the sheets.

"So rough," Piper said with a knowing smile, but Alex ignored it. Piper barely had enough time to prop herself up with her arms and register that Alex was stepping out of her shorts before she was on the bed, looming over her, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back down completely onto the bed. Leaning down, Alex kissed Piper firmly once, then pulled back as Piper's open mouth was still reaching for her. Alex let Piper's arms go, then sat back, straddling her waist.

"You're mine - right now," Alex said. Alex ran her hands up Piper's stomach and over both of her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Piper's nipples were already hard and she felt them poking deliciously up against the palms of her hands.

"Yes, yes -" Piper said unevenly, her voice shot through with helpless want. "All of me," Piper breathed, and she meant it. She writhed underneath Alex, her back arching over the sheets, hips pushing up against Alex where she sat.

Leaning down, Alex seized Piper's bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth as she pushed Piper's legs open with one of her knees. Piper grabbed the back of Alex's neck and kissed her fiercely. "Alex..." Piper moaned.

Breaking away, Alex slowly dragged her tongue between Piper's breasts all the way down to her stomach, leaving a slick trail that glistened in the morning light. Piper reached up for her, panting and hot, completely stripped of pretense. Piper dug her fingernails into Alex's shoulders, then grasped Alex's neck and pulled her back up to her lips.

Piper's mouth was already open when she got there. Alex led with her tongue, sliding it teasingly along Piper's top lip, tracing its outline. Piper craned her neck fruitlessly as she tried to capture Alex's tongue in her mouth. But Alex stayed just out of reach, ensuring their lips never touched. "Did you want a kiss?" Alex teased. "You know I fucking do," Piper growled in pure frustration as she continued to struggle.

Alex finally let Piper's tongue find hers, and as they kissed Alex pulled her knee up snug between Piper's legs, pressing firmly. Piper turned her head away from that kiss she was desperate for bare moments ago and let out a whimper, grinding hard against Alex's leg. Alex responded by dragging a thumb over one of Piper's nipples and giving it a sharp pinch. Piper bucked again and again, and Alex could feel her leg getting soaked.

"Fuck me Alex," Piper rasped as she grabbed desperately at the sheets, the cotton fabric gathering as her hands balled into fists. "Fuck me, please fuck me..."

If the sound of Piper's sex-drenched voice saying her name hadn't been enough, the plea she sent up with it certainly would've been. Alex began kissing and biting her way down Piper's body, her dark hair trailing down behind over her skin like a soft, inky cloud.

She planted a hot, wet kiss just at the top of Piper's slit. Alex let her tongue slip slowly down between Piper's lips, then pressed the tip of her tongue just above her clit and stopped for one last tease. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling just a little.

"Jesus Alex," Piper said. She reached down for Alex's head and pushed, urging her on, her breath growing increasingly ragged.

Alex relented, spreading Piper wide and settling her tongue over her clit. She licked her hard and fast as she let one of her fingers find Piper's slick pussy. She was so wet already that her finger disappeared inside of her with the slightest pressure, sliding inside deliciously slowly. She pressed deeply, all the way to the knuckle as she sucked on Piper's clit. Piper pushed back hard against her, and Alex thought for a moment that she might drown.

"Holy fuck I'm going to come already," Piper panted after just a few moments of sweet attention from Alex's mouth. It would've been cruel to stop now even though Alex was nowhere near done with her, so she pressed her tongue flat and lapped at her as she began pulling her finger out slowly. She bore down with the tip of her tongue and Piper's entire body seized as she started to come. Piper's lower body lifted off the bed, but Alex rode her like a pro, grabbing her hips to keep her mouth in place, continuing to lick her even after she'd crested, jerking over and over as she came down the back side of her climax.

Piper finally stilled as Alex relented, her breaths ringing out in the quiet room. Alex gave her a bare few moments, then touched her fingertip to Piper's clit.

Piper felt a shockwave tear through her, as sore as she was already, and she made a low noise of protest. "Shh," Alex said, soothing. She wanted her again, and she would have her again.

Alex began making gentle circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves, soft and slow, and she felt Piper begin to relax. Soon Piper's hips were moving to intercept her gentle strokes, and she eased her finger back over her clit. Alex's soft touch sent warm spikes through Piper's body, and, incredibly, she knew Alex was going to make her come again.

Alex picked up the pace as she felt Piper respond. But she wanted to taste Piper's sweet wetness again, wanted more than some finger-fuck, and she settled her mouth over Piper's clit again.

Alex's wet tongue and hot breath washed over her pussy again, and Piper gasped. "Oh, oh, oh," she said, louder each time, and soon she was grabbing Alex's hair roughly as that beautiful, infuriating woman drew yet another orgasm out of her increasingly raw skin.

Alex could have kept going, but Piper, sweaty and sated, crooked her finger, calling for her. Alex rearranged herself next to Piper and looked down at her face, pushing away a lock of hair that had matted against her forehead. She was glowing, utterly satisfied, and Alex thought in that moment that she'd never seen a more beautiful or seductive woman.

Alex leaned down and found Piper's lips, kissing her slowly, tenderly, seeking out all those sweet places she hadn't had time to find earlier. She felt Piper wrap her arms around her shoulders and snug her body up against her.

"You … are amazing," Piper whispered finally, still a little out of breath.

"It's true," Alex said with mock hauteur that didn't match the sweet way she was caressing Piper's cheek. "But next time we'll go for four."

Piper smiled, then reached up to run her fingers through Alex's hair. "I like the way that sounds."

"Good, because I was being conservative," Alex said as she broke into a wicked grin.

"Shit, you're going to be the death of me," Piper said, but in a tone that indicated she was ready for the great beyond. "I meant when you said 'next time.'"

She bit her lip, almost immediately regretting that slip past her filter. _Shit._

To Piper, Alex was as inscrutable as ever, her face warm but impassive as she continued to stroke her cheek.

Inside Alex's head, alarm bells were ringing, telling her to pull back, to gather herself.

"Well - I mean, no guarantees, kid. But it'd be criminal to deprive you of all this," Alex said, circling a hand playfully over her face.

Piper just shook her head, then pushed Alex over onto her back and hooked one of her legs over Alex's thigh. Before she knew it, Piper was sliding her fingers down Alex's stomach.

"Jesus, Pipes," Alex said, surprised but smiling. She was desperate for Piper's touch, not that she'd let her know it.

"I want you to come for me," Piper whispered in Alex's ear as her hand came to rest on Alex's hip bone. Alex grabbed Piper's hand, urging it down, down until she felt Piper's finger move between her lips.

"You're so wet," Piper said, then nipped at Alex's earlobe and pressed her breasts against her. Alex started to protest that it was all Piper's fault, but Piper stifled her with a hot kiss - and Alex let her.

Alex felt dangerously out of control, like she was careening down a mountain pass with her brakes almost out. Her big plans for Piper's role in her organization felt distant, and she had no idea where she was going anymore, as if she were writing a script only moments before it was broadcast, with only the vaguest idea what might happen next. She should've felt warier, more uncertain. She should've questioned everything she was doing and saying.

But right now, she was all selfish desire, and screw the rest. She'd figure it out later, when Piper wasn't fucking her so damn well.


End file.
